


Mad Merlin

by rou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Community: reel_merlin, Fanart, If I were a writer daidle deedle daidle daidle daidle deedle daidle dumb, M/M, Mad Max AU, this would be a 50k fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou
Summary: Mad Max AU for forReel Merlin, Take 8





	

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to our mods on LJ for another take of awesome movie AUs!
> 
> please make sure to stop by at [Reel Merlin](http://reel-merlin.livejournal.com/) and check out all the amazing entries :D

 

 

 

[on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/tagged/madmerlinAU)

 

When the citadel is about to run out of water and the survival of the tribe is at stake, Arthur, apprentice to Furiosa, is tasked to head out and find new water supplies or a new home for his people beyond the endless wasteland.

About two weeks into his quest his ride kicks the bucket and he's stranded at what might have been a truckstop in another life in the middle of nowhere and the ancient dude running it gives him the creeps. Great.  
But misery loves company and a few days later another unfortunate soul walks in, his car as dead as Arthur's. He introduces himself as Merlin and his story that he's from a kingdom far in the north and in search of his king's missing wife and child is about as ridiculous as his so called car. But combined with what's left of Arthur's it's good enough to knock a new set of wheels together to get them on the road again. It's not like Arthur trusts his new companion but Merlin hasn't stabbed him in his sleep yet or taken off with their new ride on his own, so maybe it'll be fine if they continue their quests as joint venture for now.

That is until Merlin's stories about his missing queen and her child turn out to fit in seamlessly with what little Arthur knows about his late mother, who came to the tribe as a refugee and past away shortly after Arthur's birth.

Before that realization can set in though, shit comes back to hit the fan again: rival tribes and former allies of Imortan Joe have gotten wind of the citadel's trouble and Arthur's quest, and are now on the road to find him and whatever secrets they can get out of him to take down the citadel.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  credits for the amazing LARP gear in #3: [Nuclear Snail Studios](https://www.facebook.com/nuclear.snail%22)   
>    
>    
>  disclaimer: these are fanarts made for nothing but fandomly fun, no copyright infringement of any kind is intended.   
>    
>    
>  please do NOT repost my stuff anywhere without my permission. thank you.


End file.
